


Es ist Gold

by SchmokSchmok



Series: Perogiveric [47]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Percy deserves love, Polyamory, everybody loves percy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Aber im letzten Jahr hat er sich irgendwann daran gewöhnt, dass Cedric, Oliver und Roger manchmal zu vergessen scheinen, dass er mit ihnen im Raum ist.
Relationships: Roger Davies/Cedric Diggory/Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Perogiveric [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601362
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Es ist Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danilo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilo/gifts).



> letztendlich läuft es immer darauf hinaus,  
> dass ich percy liebe,  
> und ich sehen möchte,  
> wie alle anderen ihn ebenfalls lieben.
> 
> _And if this is what we've got  
>  Then what we've got is gold_  
> [[#_2596](https://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=336182#t336182)]

»Du kennst meine Mutter wirklich nicht«, sagt Percy, sein zuckender Mundwinkel der einzige Hinweis, dass er zumindest amüsiert von den Geschehnissen um sich herum ist. Cedrics Kopf liegt auf Percys Schoß und er ist sich nicht sicher, wie es passiert ist, aber seine Hand befindet sich in Cedrics Nacken, in unregelmäßigen Abständen über die kurzen Haare am Ansatz fahrend. 

»Ich kenne Deine Mutter sehr wohl und sie findet, dass ich eine verdammte Wonne bin«, erwidert Roger hitzig, als wäre es ihm tatsächlich wirklich ernsthaft wichtig, was Molly Weasley von ihm hält. »Ich habe ihr Wohlwollen hart erarbeitet und bin mir absolut sicher, dass sie Oliver und Cedric jederzeit gegen mich eintauschen würde. Sie liebt mich.«

»Wenn die Wahrheit so aussieht, wie Du sie gerade beschreibst, würde sie vermutlich auch mich gegen Dich austauschen.« Percys Stimme klingt leicht und unbelastet, aber ihm ist wie allen anderem im Raum bewusst, dass ein Körnchen Wahrheit in der Aussage steckt. 

»Sie würde Dich nie austauschen«, stellt Cedric nüchtern fest, die Nase an Percys Hose reibend, und Oliver ergänzt: »Du bist ihr kleiner Aktenschubser, wie könnte sie.«

»Ich werde Buchhalter. Bin es noch nicht.«

»Frosch wie Kröte, Du schubst Akten.« Oliver macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, Cedric ein zustimmend summendes Geräusch. Roger sagt: »Von einem Schubfach ins andere. Den Graphen steil nach oben.«

»Euch beide über eine Klippe.« Cedrics Stimme klingt schläfrig, seine Augenlider zittern ein bisschen, als er die Nase rümpft. Dass sein Profil von den wenigen Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die winterliche, dichte Wolkendecke brechen, in sanften Sonnenschein getaucht wird, macht ihn noch ein wenig schöner, als er ohnehin ist, und Percy kann seinen Blick nicht von der sanften Kurve seiner Nase und den sauber geformten Augenbrauen abwenden, die schon manches Mal zu Lamentos von Seiten Rogers geführt haben. Cedrics Lippen sind entspannt und leicht geöffnet.

»Percy würde so etwas nicht tun«, erwidert Roger, aber Oliver wendet ein: »Roger vielleicht. Wenn er Jarrett wieder eine Party in ihrem Zimmer organisieren lässt, die _mit Sicherheit_ nur aus _dem Squad_ bestehen wird, aber zu einer Stockwerksparty eskaliert.« Seine Stimme enthält Anführungszeichen, Cedrics Mundwinkel zucken.

Roger, der längs über Cedrics Bett ausgestreckt liegt und dessen Kopf nach unten über den Bettkasten hängt, keine fünf Zentimeter von Olivers Schulter entfernt, stößt ein entrüstetes Geräusch aus. Seine Stimme bricht ein wenig unter ihm zusammen, als er »was ist heute? Fallt Roger in den Rücken Tag?« sagt. Schwungvoll rollt er sich auf den Bauch, einen kurzen Augenblick desorientiert, als das Blut aus seinem Kopf zurück in seinen Körper fließt, dann stürzt er sich auf Oliver und beißt ihm in die Ohrmuschel, bevor der eine Möglichkeit hat, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Oliver stößt ein Japsen aus und rückt, so schnell er kann, von Roger ab.

»Bevor er mich von der Klippe schubst, weil ich ihn der Welt präsentiere, wie es sein sollte, schubst er eher Dich, weil Du Dich mal wieder absolut daneben benommen hast.« Roger verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und die Beine unter seinem Körper, ohne Ambitionen zu zeigen, noch einmal auf den Rücken zu liegen. 

Cedric, von dem Percy beinahe schon ausgegangen ist, dass er einfach eingeschlafen ist, weil die Prüfungsphase endlich vorbei ist und er heute sein letztes Examen geschrieben hat, stellt zufrieden fest: »Also bin ich der einzige, den Percy nicht auf Dauer würde loswerden wollen. Werde ich nicht diskutieren, ich wollte es nur noch einmal laut für alle festhalten.«

»Ach, halt den Mund. Hättest Du, so wie wir, über Weihnachten an ihm herumarbeiten müssen, damit er überhaupt Zeit mit uns verbringt, hättest Du ebenso einen Stein in seinem Brett gehabt wie wir. Aber als Du von zuhause wiedergekommen bist, hast Du nur die reichen Früchte unserer Arbeit geerntet und hast automatisch besser dagestanden als wir«, wirft Roger ihm vor. Verwirrt die Stirn runzelnd lehnt sich Oliver näher an Roger heran, als hätte der ihn nicht vor wenigen Atemzügen noch attackiert, und flüstert viel zu laut: »Aber hätte nicht eher Cedric den Stein im Brett gehabt, weil er doch positiv aufgefallen ist?« Roger stöhnt auf.

»Oliver, einen Stein bei jemandem im Brett haben, ist nichts Gutes.« Er stößt Oliver mit seiner Hand zuerst leicht von sich, entscheidet sich dann aber um, und zieht sich (ohne seine Beine aus dem Schneidersitz zu lösen) hinter Oliver, um sein Kinn auf Olivers Kopf zu legen. Er drückt einen Kuss auf Olivers Schopf und legt seine Arme um Olivers Hals, die Hände lose auf seiner Brust aufliegend.

Kalte Finger suchen sich ihren Weg zwischen Percys Oberschenkel und den weichen Teppich, auf dem er sitzt, während Cedric sagt: »Wenn überhaupt, war das ganze ein Dreißig-Minuten-Lauf, bei dem ihr schon sechs Runden hinter euch hattet, bevor ich loslaufen durfte.«

Vermutlich sollte Percy intervenieren, aber im letzten Jahr hat er sich irgendwann daran gewöhnt, dass Cedric, Oliver und Roger manchmal zu vergessen scheinen, dass er mit ihnen im Raum ist, obwohl sie buchstäblich über ihn sprechen. Oder vielleicht auch, weil sie über ihn sprechen, ohne seine Meinung einzuholen.

Aber was hätte er zu ihrem Gespräch schon beitragen können? Weder die Information, dass er keinen einzigen der drei am Anfang in seinem Leben hatte haben wollen, noch das Eingeständnis, dass er um nichts in der Welt so nah an den Rand einer Klippe herantreten würde, um – Gott bewahre – einen von ihnen dort hinunter zu schubsen, scheint viabel für die Diskussion zu sein. 

Auch nach all den Monaten ist die Tatsache, dass er diese drei Trottel täglich um sich hat, beinahe genauso überwältigend wie die, dass sie einen anscheinend endlosen Strom an positiven Dingen über ihn zu sagen haben. Positivitäten über sein Aussehen, seinen trockenen Humor, seine Unsicherheiten und Sorgen, seinen Intellekt und all die kleinen seltsamen Eigenheiten, die ihn zu seiner ganz eigenen Person machen.

Percy weiß nicht so recht, wie es bis zu ihrem Abschluss weitergehen wird oder wie er seiner Mutter erzählen soll, dass seine neuen netten Freunde _seine_ neuen netten Freunde sind. Aber er hat Momente wie diese. Und wenn das alles ist, was er hat, dann ist es Gold.


End file.
